Out of Body Experience
by Anonymous Santa
Summary: Temporary Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Yes, I bet your wondering, "Why are you starting a new story?" Well, there was this thing about my brain just spewing out random ideas at one time. So I have to write the good ones or else I'll forget em.**

**Prologue**

The scent was unfamiliar. The bed was softer...and the blanket was blue, not brown. Did the house elves change it? I inhaled the smell of the pillow. It was different. I wondered why I had a blanket around me when it was so hot. Did Mary put it on me while I was asleep?

"Ugh..." I groaned, sitting up from my bed. I paused for a moment, confused. My voice sounded deep, tenor, and maybe even...male? I was a female! Why is my voice like this? I wiped the beads of sweat cascading down my forehead - my eyes still closed. I was surprised to feel that my hand was...rough. Not the usual plain hand I had. I cracked opened my eyes, rubbing it.

A figure appeared in front of me. I couldn't make out who it was since I was still groggy. The only thing I knew was that it was tall. The stranger sat in front of me, waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"Hey mate, something wrong?" I new that voice! From the tone, to the laugh, to the jokes! It belonged to James Potter. Why is he in my room? I jumped to my feet, flaring my nostrils, a little surprised that my red hair wasn't flying in my face. It should - since it went past my shoulders. Did I tie it up before I slept? I shrugged the thoughts away, before glaring at the trespasser.

"What the hell? What are you doing here!" I practically screamed. He reached his hand over to me, but I slapped it away, "What the hell, Potter!"

"Uh...Pads," he began awkwardly, "I've been living in the this dorm room for about six years." My eyes widened. He has been sneaking into my dorm room since day one? Holy crap! I knew he had a crush on me...but this was too much!

"W-What the hell?" I repeated, "How did you pass the stairs!"

"Padfoot," he clapped me on the back, I shrugged his hand off, "What are you talking about? This is the boys dormitory." I blinked several times.

"W-What?" I managed to stutter, "Boys dormitory? What the hell am I doing here -" Potter grinned at me.

"What? You were in one of your nightly broom closet adventures?" he teased. My eyes narrowed at him.

"Excuse me?" my voice was hard. He looked at me questioningly.

"Uh...Pads, it was a joke," Why the hell does he keep call me 'Pads'? If it's short for 'bra-pads' or 'Period pads' I will torture him till he's dead, "What's up mate? Usually, you don't take offense so easily - it's almost like you're a girl -" I looked at him disbelievingly.

"I AM A GIRL!" I exploded, "I've been one for my whole life!" He placed both hands in front of him to make some distance between us. His brows were threatening to go to space.

"Uh...alright then..." he replied awkwardly, "If you say so Sirius..." My eyes widened.

"Sirius? Sirius? What the hell did you just call me?"

"Uh...you're name?" I jumped out of my bed and sprinted into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

"Oh no, please no! GOD NO!" I repeated those words over and over. The stranger that was staring back at me from the mirror was not Lily Evans. There was no red hair, no green eyes, no pale skin. There were no woman parts, no curves, no pink lips. Instead, I saw broad shoulders, shaggy hair, silver eyes, tanned skin, and a flushed face.

I was Sirius Black.

Potter's best friend.

Troublemaker and heart breaker.

My eyes were wide and I was breathing loudly.

I was Sirius Black!

What the hell!

Is this a joke?

Then, I did what any girl in my shoes would do.

Yes, I screamed.

**End of Prologue.**


	2. Fainting Fancy

"Whoa there! Who screamed?" A topless Lupin opened the door, sending a questioning look towards me, well in this case, Black, "What's up, Padfoot?" I screamed again, my face flushing. I covered my eyes, "Padfoot...are you okay? You're all red and stuff..." He made a move to step towards me, I backed away.

"Stay where you are Lupin! I can give you detention!" I pointed an accusing finger at him, my eyes shut tight.

He stared at me blankly, "Only prefects can give detention Padfoot - and since when did you call me Lupin?"

"Crap, I forgot - Black isn't a prefect," I cursed under my breath. I was totally missing my prefect power, authority, and rights. I cleared my throat, looking at the tiles.

"What's up Pads?"

"Uh...I was...singing!" I could just feel Lupin raising his eyebrows, "Yeah...I was singing...a song! I tried to do the Oprah things...but...uh...it didn't work out so well..." I gave a nervous laugh. Lupin took one look at me, before laughing loudly. I flushed.

"Well," he snorted, "make sure to put a silencing charm on yourself next time - your voice was horrible." He snickered, before closing the door, and leaving me alone in the bathroom. I heaved a sigh, before leaning on the wall, and slowly going down into a sitting position. I buried my head in my hands.

"Ugh...what do I do...?" This was mad! Mad I tell you, mad! I can't be Sirius Black! I can't be!

"Hey Padfoot!" Potter burst in, only wearing his boxers, "Do you have shampoo? I used it all up! More specifically..." his expression darkened, "Peter decided it would be a laugh to dump it all in the Lake - anyway, can I borrow some - why are you red?" My face probably looked redder than my hair - my old hair, I mean.

"Uh...I-I-I -I -I -I -" I stuttered, flattening myself against the wall, trying to make some distance. It didn't work out too well, "Uh...I- um... I- I-I-I don't have any!" Potter didn't see to pick up that anything was wrong, and just nodded.

"Okay then." He left, closing the door as he went. I breathed out heavily. Oh my god. How can I live like this? I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore! I have to! I don't think I can handle it if I walk in on them taking a shower - or if I saw myself in Black's body naked! Someone burst in - again.

"Padfoot! Hurry up! There are only two bathrooms -" Lupin was only wearing a towel. My face paled, and my eyes became unfocused. The heat crept up to my cheeks, and I felt dizzy. My mind swam and spun around. The room was a blur.

"Uh...uh..."

"Padfoot?"

I fainted.

**_...SB...SB...SB...SB...SB...SB...SB.._**

"You okay?" I cracked my eye open. Three figures loomed over me. I groaned, sitting up from my lying position in, what I figured was, my bed. I rubbed my eyes and squinted them a little to see who the three strangers were, but gave up since I was overcome by joy. I gushed at the three, "Oh fuck! I had the weirdest dream! That I was a boy named Sirius Black..." I expected the three to laugh - but they didn't. I blinked.

"Um...Padfoot...you _are_ a boy named Sirius Black." Oh Merlin's pants! It was Potter. My jaw dropped. He was looking at me strangely, "Uh, you're in the hospital wing...you fainted," he explained, "You've been asleep for thirty minutes; Madame Pom-Pom said that you were dizzy and some shit that I didn't understand." Lupin sighed.

"She said, and I quote, '_Let him have some rest - he was dizzy and his mind was spinning; he just needs a good night's sleep._', there," he cocked his chin over to Madame Pomfrey's office, "She told you to stay here over night - we knew better and begged her to let you go back to classes after you woke up," he grinned, "Be thankful Pads, the Quidditch match is today - we bailed you out from a day in the nurses office." I was wide eyed at them. Quidditch match?

"A-Against who?" I stammered. Lupin raised a brow.

"Us against Slytherin, of course."

Potter joined in, "Yeah! I mean, we need you, mate! You're the best beater!" All the color remaining in my face drained. I couldn't play Quidditch! I was broomstickingly challenged! I never even got two meters off the ground! How the hell am I supposed to play?

"Uh," I began, trying to find an excuse, "sorry guys, I'm not feeling well - I got to stay here over night." Potter guffawed at me, his shoulders going up in down in a fit of hysterics.

"Yeah right, Pads! _As if_ you would _actually_ miss a Quidditch match! Against _Slytherin_ too! Good one!" He punched my arm playfully, laughing. I winced.

Ignoring the pain that was shooting through my shoulder and down my forearm, I shook my head at him, "No, really, I can't play." He stopped dead. Lupin and Pettigrew paused too. The were staring at me, disbelieving expressions painted on their faces.

"What! B-But why?" Potter sputtered, "We need you, mate! You _know_ what this means to me!" He looked absolutely horrified, "We can't win without you! We need the whole team there!" he ran a hand through his hair, "Don't do this to me, Pads!" His expression was terrified. I couldn't have said no. I couldn't have! Not when he was begging on his knees.

I sat back, leaning on the metal fence at the edge of the bed; Potter had a hopeful look on his face, "I don't know why I'm saying this," I began, even though I was sure I'd regret this, "I'll do it." Potter's face did a one eighty-degree flip. He was now grinning at me.

"I knew you'd come through!" he patted my on the back, "Come on then! Breakfast still awaits! When you're ready, meet us down at the table, okay Pads?" he marched out of the Hospital Wing, grinning like a fool, Pettigrew and Lupin right behind him. I placed my head in my hands.

"Oh crap...this is some good shit I got myself into..." but I paused, an idea having stricken me. I looked up at the clock. It said that I still had four hours before the game. There's plenty of time for me to ask Dumbledore to change me back! I nodded to myself, "First things first..." I looked down at myself; I was only wearing a pair of tattered jeans which I probably wore when I was asleep, "Get some decent clothes."


	3. Undying Love

I was now fully clothed in the boy's uniform, running down the hallway towards Dumbledore's office, huffing and panting. I only took ten minutes to change - who knew being a boy was this easy? Plus my legs were long, so I could run very fast. Really, I could get the hang of this. I was about to turn a corner, when a hand grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back. Whoever pulled me back was not strong enough since the pull recoiled and she/he was now on top of my back. I collapsed under her/him.

"Get off." My muffled voice called out from under the weight.

"Sorry," a small voice apologized. Oh, I know that voice... I looked up, before standing up, and grabbing that person by either side whilst staring down at her/him. I knew that voice, because it belonged to _me_. I found myself staring at myself (This sounds weird.). Really, it could have been a mirror, except for the fact that the face had a huge frown and the eyebrows were furrowed, forming an ugly scowl. I made the same expression.

"What the hell is happening?" I snapped at Lily. She shrugged, "Oh don't play dumb with me! I know who you are, _Black_." Sirius, in my body, glared at me.

"Evans, you're not the only one who's confused here," he sighed, before stepping back, "can you move away a little?" I let him go before sending him a hateful look. He rolled his eyes, "I was on my way to see Professor Dumbledore, when I saw a blur of myself running down the hall," he winked at me, "Might I add, I did look hot, doing so." I shook me head.

"What's happening?" I inquired.

"Don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out," he gestured at himself, "It's weird you know? Being a girl, and all." I nodded.

"...anyway, I was on my way to see Professor Dumbledore too," I shrugged, "Want to come?"

"Yeah."

I walked ahead, before waving him over, "Come on then." He nodded, before following behind me. Silence ensued. He caught up a little and was at the same pace as me, "So..." I began awkwardly, "This is what it's like to be you." He grinned.

"Having fun, I see?"

"Nope."

"Cruel," he muttered. We walked on, he started another conversation, "Well..._this_ is what it's like being _you_ - in all honesty, Evans, I feel small."

"I am not a midget," I hissed. He laughed at me.

"No, I mean I feel small compared to what I usually am," he paused, staring at me, "Wow, so this is what girls feel like when they look at me - interesting." I sighed, "I am pretty tall...it's strange to look at yourself though..." he scratched his imaginary beard, "No wonder the girls love me..."

"Oh shut up, you," I snapped. He chuckled.

"Oh, don't fret Evans - you don't look half bad either," he smirked - which looked really weird on my face, "In fact, I quite liked the view from the mirror this morning." I flushed.

"What the hell, Black?" I cried, "You looked at me when I was in my underwear?"

"No," he corrected simply, "I looked at you in the nude - mind you, you could shave a little..."

"BLACK!" I screamed, turning red. He put his hands behind his head, chortling, "It's not funny!"

"It was a joke, Evans - it's supposed to be funny," he laughed again at my expression, "And so is your face." I glared at him, but said nothing. I sharply turned away from him, marching ahead, slightly faster than I normally would, leaving him behind, "Hey Evans!" He called, "It was a joke! Wait! I can't walk that fast! Slow down!" I passed a corner and didn't look back, just to annoy him. I expected him to call after me, and make a fool of himself - but I didn't hear anything. So I glanced back.

He wasn't there. Where the hell could he have gone? I stuck my head out in the corner, eyes searching the path I just took. I caught sight of him a few meters away from me, just standing there. I was horrified. Not because of the look on his face, but because he wasn't alone. He was with someone...Potter.

"Evans, your hair looks nice today." He commented, stupidly. Black caught sight of me, and sent me a pleading look. I immediately walked over to the two, making sure I looked as 'Sirius' as possible. (Get the pun o_O?)

"Potte - _James_," I corrected. Potter turned around, just in time to see me trotting towards him.

"Oh, hey Pads!" he greeted, gesturing a hand towards Black, "I was just talking to Evans."

"I can see that," I replied dryly, "Well, you can't because -" I tried to come up with something, "Professor Dumbledore wants me and her to visit his office today - we have to go." Potter raised a brow, in questioning manner.

"And, why's that?"

I shrugged, "Don't know, he just wants us."

"Mind if I tag along?" he sent me a hopeful look. Maybe trying to tell me that he wanted me to let him come along with us.

"Sorry -"

"- It's a private meeting," Lily/Black interrupted, "Dumbledore said he only wanted us to come." Potter stared at the both of us.

"Is there something going on?" he narrowed his eyes at us.

"Nope," the both of us answered at the same time - too fast I might add, "Why would you ask such?" again we said this at the same time, probably peaking his curiosity more. He rubbed his imaginary beard - just like how Sirius did it. Wow, are they twins?

"Well, Evans hasn't said an insult to me yet...and usually you," he pointed at me, "Wouldn't get asked by Dumbledore unless me or Remus was with you - since we always get in trouble..." he trailed off, thinking aloud. I swear, my face was growing a little paler each word - he was catching on, "What's going on guys?"

"Uh - well," began Black, "We, sort of, switched -"

" - the wrong ingredients on Potions Class!" I cut across him. I didn't want to face the ridicule of Potter finding out I saw him only in his boxers...or by the fact Lupin was in a towel - no way, "He wanted us to rearrange it - Snape had some paper work to do so he couldn't give us the detention..." it was a lame excuse - and completely unreasonable since Snape lived to torture Black, a.k.a. me, "He doesn't want you, or anyone else for that matter, to come along since he think you'll give us a wand or something." Potter looked unconvinced.

"Since when did you follow the rules?'

"Since now," I laughed nervously, "I'm a changed man - really." It sounded more of a joke, since I lifted my hand up in some sort of oath. Potter laughed.

"Whatever - I know you're planning some sort of prank Pads," he concluded, "Fill me in later, kay?" He winked at Sirius/Evans, "See you, Evans." Black looked horrified, and probably scarred for life. Then with a quick nod, Potter left.

Black and I sighed in relief, "Wow...now I know how you feel like Evans...and getting serenaded by your best friend when you're a boy is just creepy...I almost wanted to puke..." I chuckled.

"So does this mean you won't bug me about it anymore?" I asked in a hopeful voice. I was referring to when he'd tease me at random times of the day, telling me I was in love with mop-head (Potter). He shook his head.

"Nah, are you kidding me?" He laughed, "If it annoys you this much, I might as well ask James to do it every day!" I glared at him, he just gave me a lop-sided grin. Again, the grin looked really weird on my face. Wearily, he looked back to where James went, "Come on, let's go before he decides to come back - or worse, proclaim his love to you."

"You mean_ you_," I smirked.

"Yeah, but I'm not really _me_, and the moment am I?" he snapped, before sighing, "Come on then." He walked ahead, me following behind.


	4. Quidditch Quarrel

**Hope y'all **_lurrrrved_ **the third chapter! :D  
Oh and, do you think I could have a better summary? Send me one if you think it would attract more readers!**

**...SB...SB...SB...SB...SB...SB...SB...SB...SB...**

"Well...this is it, I guess." Black and I looked up at the Gargoyle that was blocking our path from Dumbledore. The statue didn't move or form a staircase. I scratched my head, "Why won't it open?" Sirius laughed.

"Obviously," he smirked, "_You_ have never been sent to the Headmaster's office, eh?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not," I replied, before adding, "I don't break the rules, unlike _someone_." Black merely shrugged before facing the Gargoyle again.

"It needs a password, oh smart one."

"I knew that," I snapped, but in truth, I didn't; I sighed, "Just say the damn password and get it over with Black, I'll be a hundred years old if you keep talking like this." I crossed my arms across my chest and tapped my foot. Black looked at me, from head to toe.

"Uh...Evans, if you're going to try to impersonate me, try harder...right now, you're making me look gay," he wasn't faze by my glare, "Well, better you than me - I mean, if you're going to embarrass me, at least _you_ get the full heat of it."

"_Just say the password_." I had an edge to my tone. He just grinned at me before turning back to the blockage, a little more serious than before.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's always muggle candy..." he said thoughtfully, "Last time it was _Lemon Drops_ - I don't know if he changed it..." he waved me over to come closer. I stepped forward, "Evans, you're a muggle right? Then you should know what muggle candies are." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sirius, there are like thousands of them," I told him, "How the hell do I know which one?" He did a few rapid had gestures.

"I don't know, just say them all - do something! It's better than just standing there, waiting for me to fix everything." I sighed, before looking up at the statue.

"Kinder Bueno?"

"Holy crap, is that a disease?" I glowered at him.

"Of course it's not, you dumbass! It's a type of chocolate."

"Uh...I don't think we made it clear Evans," he began, "We are searching for muggle _candies_, not _chocolates_!" I gave him a skeptical look.

"Chocolates _are_ candies!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Look, Black," I heaved a sigh, "For all we know, it could be Kit-Kat or something!" That statue shifted from it's position, and spun around and revolved upwards, catching our attention. The steps lifted from the ground, and in front of us was now a fleet of stairs. We both watched the scene unfold. I gave a low whistled.

"..."

I smirked, "I guess I was right, Black?"

"Oh shut up you." He snapped. We eyed the statue that stopped moving, now in a different position. Black stepped aside, "Ladies first."

"Um, I believe you're the lady now," I informed him, "Oh, and you do know you just insulted yourself right? Calling yourself a lady and all..."

"I'm not a lady!" he protested, before winking, "I'm a ladies _man._" I snickered.

"I doubt you'll catch any hearts in that body." He glared at me before grinning.

"Watch what you say, I might flirt with some girls and give everyone an impression that your lesbian!"

"Whereas I could do the same with you're close mates," I shot back.

"You wouldn't dare! James is one of them!"

"I meant Remus..."

He raised a brow mockingly, "I'm sure you did Evans, I'm sure you did...I mean, it's not like you have a huge crush on my best friend, but is just in denial, right?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Whatever," he laughed, "Let's just go."

"..."

"Just go Evans," he sighed. I nodded, before walking up, careful not to trip on the steps - it was rather narrow, and I had to duck so I wouldn't hit my head. I heard Sirius mumbled from behind, "Sometimes I'm glad I'm a little shorter..."

"I'm not a midget," I hissed.

"Never said you were." We reached his office, slightly excited that we would be changed back. Stepping up to the huge door, we knocked on it, listening carefully to see if we had disturbed the old Professor.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I called, "Are you in there?" No one answered. Me and Sirius exchanged glances. I held onto the knob of the door, turned it, and pushed it open. A lemony sent filled my nostrils. The room was dark, and no sign of anything alive were there, "Professor?" No answer came. We waited for about a few minutes, but no one approached us.

"He's not here," Sirius said with absolute finality.

"Right you are Lassie!" said one of the portraits. I didn't know if he was talking to me or Sirius - it was hard to tell, "He went to the ministry! He said something about being away for three weeks," he chortled at our shocked expressions, "What's the matter kiddos?"

I couldn't believe this. I had a game waiting for me in about a few hours, and I couldn't even fly. My face was pale, "Oh man! Black, how the hell am I supposed to fly on a broom? You got a match today!" I grabbed one of the nearby chairs and sat on it.

"I almost forgot about the game!" as if realizing it, Sirius slapped his forehead, "Aw man! You can't even fly straight Evans! Let alone summon a broom! Aw man! Aw man! What are we going to do?" My face was chalky. I couldn't do this! Not only am I afraid of brooms, I'm afraid of heights too! I could just see memories of me being stuck on a tree flashing back to me. I would be scared shitless if I were play this game! Sirius scrambled towards me.

"Evans, you got to play! You have to win this game! It's _important_!"

"I can do it!" I didn't want to, "I can't!"

"Yes you can Evans! It's really easy!" said Sirius, before sighing, "Look, I'll teach you the basics okay?" I nodded, lips pressed together tightly, "Okay? You can do it; you just have to protect the other team mates from the bulgers - okay? Don't worry, I'll teach you how to fly a broom -"

"In three and a half hours?" I looked at him disbelievingly, "That's impossible! I've been trying since first year, and I still can't do it!"

He placed both hands on my shoulders, in this case, his, "Evans, I'm Sirius Black, what could possibly go wrong?"

"A LOT OF THINGS!"

"...now that was just cruel."

"I can't do this Black..."

"You can!" he encouraged, "Who blew off my dashingly handsome best friend - though I'm not gay - for three years? Who made it to the top of the class? Who's the favorite of Slughorn and who was called 'mudblood' by Snape, but brushed it off like a mere fly?"

"...Me."

"Yeah, you Evans!"

"Are you saying this just so you can finish the game? Or for Potter?"

"Both," he replied, "This game is extremely important to our house - so don't you dare back down Evans - where's your Gryffindore courage?"

"...you're right." I sighed. He nodded, and stepped back from me.

"Now come on," he waved me over, "Let's teach you how to fly." I nodded weakly, before standing up and following him out. We reached the stairs, me still feeling a little queasy. We were just half way through the stair case when I turned to Sirius.

"You know what Black?"

"Yeah?"

"You really suck at pep talks."


	5. Friendly Felix

**...Sorry if the last chapter was a bit OOC...**

**Anyway!**

**...SB...SB...SB...SB...SB...SB...**

"I can't do this!" I cried, hugging the broom handle close the my body, my eyes shut tightly. I heard a sigh.

"Come on Evans! You're barely three feet of the ground!" Black complained, "You have a problem with taking off," he told me, "You should be ready for that recoil, the broom will move upwards a little when you stop abruptly in midair, so you should prepare for it!"

"What if I fall of the broom?" I whimpered. He rolled his eyes.

"You won't fall of the broom unless you jump of it - keep a precautionary grip on the handle, and make sure you hold the beater bat tightly - you never know when a bludger whizzes by; stay alert!" he informed. I opened one of my eyes half way to look were I was currently at. He was right, if I just stuck out my foot, then I'd reach the ground, "Look Evans, no harm done right? It doesn't hurt at all."

"...except for the stinging pain in my chair area..."

"_Chair area_?" Sirius laughed, "Are you really _that_ innocent and true that you can't even say the men's part of the reproductive system?" he gave another heartfelt laugh, ignoring my glare, "Anyway Evans, you'll get used to that - when you're in the game, you won't even notice it," he bent down to hold pick up an apple, "Now, hit this with the beater's bat," he instructed, before throwing it into the air, straight at me.

Okay, in my defense, I panicked, okay? I did the most reasonable thing that was rushing to my mind at the time. Yes...I _tried_ to hit it with the beaters bat...but my grip was weak and the bat flew out of my hands, straight at Sirius. It was a good thing he ducked just in time - it almost hit him in the head.

"I SAID HOLD IT TIGHTLY EVANS!" he scolded.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I wasn't thinking straight!" He sighed.

"Alright, try again," he ordered. He handed me the bat before standing back a little and throwing another apple. This time the apple completely missed me, mostly because I ducked out of the way, hands over my head. I heard Sirius groan.

"Put yourself together Evans!" he complained. I apologized again. We tried it for about twenty times, till I got it right. By then, he already had a bruised arm, and a bump on the shoulder. He didn't seem to happy, "Remember Evans! This is your body!" And neither was I.

After that, I got everything right, and did it about five times.

"Alright, good, good," he commented, "Now let's try doing higher up in the air okay?" I nodded, "Now, on the count of three, you will push up from the ground, right above me, and I'll try to hit this apple," he raised it for me to see, "Towards that tree, and you'll try to protect it okay?" I nodded again, "One...two...THREE!" With one swift, unstoppable move, he threw it at the innocent plant life. I zoomed after it on me (Sirius's) broom, just like he'd taught me, and swatted it away with the bat. He cheered. We practiced for about two hours.

"Good! You're a fast learner!" he handed me a drink. I complied and drank the whole thing, feeling slightly rejuvenated. The water felt comfortable against my tongue - though it tasted slightly different than normal. A little sweet side to it. I drank it till to the last drop. When I gave him back the empty bottle he was smirking at me. I looked at him weirdly but shrugged off his weird antics, and went back to the broom. When I rode on it and started to practice for one more hour again, I felt...better. Like the day couldn't have gone wrong.

**...SB...SB...SB...SB...SB...SB...SB...SB... **

"Alright team!" Potter announced, "Make me proud out there!" There were several cheers and shouts, saying "There better be a party after this!" or "Count on us!"

We walked out of the locker room, and to the field. The sky was clear, and no signs of any bad weather were seen. That was good. I didn't feel nervous at all, in fact, I felt confident. I wonder why...I _should_ feel queasy and uncomfortable. I gulped, and looked around the stadium, examining everything.

"ALRIGHT GUYS!" It was Remus commentating, with some random Slytherin, who, apparently, didn't seem to like Remus all that much, "In the Gryffindor team -" loud cheers were heard, "We have James Potter! Sirius Black -" The introduction went on and on. I'm not going to go into it, because practically all the names, I didn't remember.

Potter was suddenly behind me, patting my back. I was startled, but didn't shove his hand away.

"You okay there, mate?" he asked, "You look like this's your first game." _Oh, if you only you knew_, I thought bitterly.

"I'm fine," I replied. He nodded, and walked towards Madame Hooch who was unlocking the trunk that held all the balls. I felt slightly empty and less confident without his hand there, but I shook my head, and told myself to focus.

"Do good out there, Black!" I heard someone cry. I looked up at the bleachers to see Sirius, in my body, cheering his head off. I laughed, and waved at him. He cheered louder, getting weird looks from they people around him. I grinned, before turning back to the team. I caught a glimpse of Potter staring at me in disbelief. I gave him a confused look, he turned away, not looking at me. I shrugged.

The two team captains shook on it (More like crushing both hands...) and we mounted out brooms, pushing from the ground. When I was in the air, the wind whipped at my face, but I kept my eyes open for any bludgers that would dare hurt my teammates. ("Treat your team mates like your very lives." -Sirius)

I saw one headed straight for some Gryffindore boy that I never met before. I zoomed after it, and whacked it out of the way. He smiled gratefully at me - I returned it.

"Slytherin in possession...he tries to shoot...and the keeper saves it! Cheer with me people!" A loud roar of applause was heard. The game went on for thirty more minutes, with more shouts and clapping, "James is in possession! He shoots...he scores! Gryffindore 20 - 60!" The seeker, dived at full speed for something, "It looks like the Gryffindore seeker caught sight of the snitch!"

I went after the seeker, and swatted the buldger that tried to hit him, "Nice save Padfoot." I heard Remus say. I gave him a thumbs up, "Gryffindore seeker is reaching for it... the Slytherine seeker hot on his heels...filthy cheating bug...sorry Professor!" Everyone was leaning over their stands and waiting for it to happen. Tension in the air.

"...HE CAUGHT IT!" everyone stood up and began to hoot and clap loudly, "Gryffindore 20 - 210! Gryffidnore wins by 190 points!" I clapped too, grinning widely. The Slytherins weren't too happy at all.

"CRAP! Watch out Padfoot!" I stared up at Lupin in confusion. I looked back, just in time to see the bludger headed at me. I panicked, yes, I panicked. And in my haste, my hand accidentally slipped, and I was turned upside down, hanging on my broom. The bludger went over me, missing me by inches.

People cheered. I straightened myself up, blushing. I mumbled, "Is it my lucky day or something?"

"Great job Eva - Black!" I heard Sirius congratulate me. I gave him a thankful nod, for teaching me, before heading down to the grass and landing on my feet, slightly glad to be on the ground again. I sighed in relief, not noticing the pointed looks Potter was giving me.

In the midst of the cheering, and probably the long distance, I didn't quite catch Sirius snicker, "Too bad you didn't notice I slipped _Felix Felicis _in your drink." (Felix Felicis - liquid luck)


End file.
